


Stars Shining Bright Above You

by trulywicked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders' Era, Melancholy Sirius, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Stargazing after a nightmare was how Sirius self soothed but having Remus there was better.





	Stars Shining Bright Above You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/gifts).



> My soulsister Acherona's had a couple of rough days so I whipped up this little bit of a thing for her.   
> I hope you like it Akra and that it gives you a smile.

He snuck out, making perfectly certain his footsteps made no noise at all, used the map to avoid any of the professors until he reached the edge of the forbidden forest. It was a spot hidden from view of the castle, a soft bed of mossy ground hidden behind thick bushes but nothing overhead so you had a perfect view of the sky. 

The moon wasn’t quite full and the stars blazed intensely. It was a better view than the Astronomy Tower could ever hope to achieve. He could pick out every constellation and actually see the shapes that the ancient scholars had used to name them rather than the vague sketched lines that represented them in dry textbooks. The constellations seemed to come alive out here, the stories given to them playing out in glittering pinpoints scattered on the velvet dark of the night sky.

It was comforting seeing those stories in the stars. To be reminded that the names his family carried really did have noble origins. Sirius, the brightest star in Canis Major, carried in the jaws of Laelaps, the dog so swift nothing could outrun it. Orion, the noble hunter so beloved by Artemis that she put him among the stars for all eternity when her brother tricked her into killing him. Regulus, the brightest star in Leo and wasn’t that a fantastic irony? His baby brother named for a star in the sky lion. There was such good in the sky. He’d never understand how such good could be turned to nefarious ends such as his family used them for.

How could people named after such amazing things do such horrible things? His father, named for the hunter, with his hard fists and harder eyes. His mother, named for a _saint_ of all things, with her dangerous temper, cutting words, and quick spells to punish the slightest infraction. Even himself and his stupid recklessness that had nearly gotten someone killed and betrayed someone he loved more than most anything last year. He’d learned his lesson of course but it didn’t make his actions disappear.

There were times he thought of what he’d done to Remus that full moon night, the faith he’d broken and trust he’d betrayed, and believed he’d truly deserved the Cruciatus Curse his mother had cast on him over the summer. Times he feared he’d turn out just like his family and betray Remus again. The nightmares of that and of the summer had been what woke him and sent him seeking the comfort of the legends so beautifully depicted in the sky.

“How many times am I going to have to remind you to come to me when you have nightmares Pads?”

He turned his head and blinked as Remus stepped lightly over and sat down on the mossy ground beside where he lay. “I was quiet. How’d you-”

“Because I’m tuned into you idiot.” Remus looked down at Sirius, tracing the features lit by the silver cast of the moon and stars. “Am I going to have to start sleeping in your bed so you don’t suffer alone in silence you berk?”

He mustered up a little smirk. “Awww Moony you know you don’t have to find an excuse to get into my bed.”

“Sirius.” Remus shifted then leaned over and down so his face was all Sirius could see, his hands pressing into the moss on either side of his boyfriend’s head. “You can keep running but I’ll just keep chasing after you. I might not be as fast but I’ve twice your endurance. I’ll just hunt you down then take you home with me. I’m not going to leave you alone.”

The teasing and humor fell away and his hands lifted to the jumper Remus wore, the rustic wool faintly scratchy under his palms. “Remus.” His fingers curled, gripping that sweater. “ _Remus_.” He felt an odd desperation clawing at the back of his throat, fear and an aching need to hold tight to what he couldn’t help but feel would slip through his fingers like water.

“Shhh.” Remus pulled Sirius up and into his lap, his arms coming around him and holding Sirius close. “I’m here. I’m right here. I’ve got you Sirius. I’ve got you and I’m not letting go.”

The heat from Remus’ body seeped into bones Sirius hadn’t realized were cold, the arms around him felt so solid, like nothing could break him away from them, and the soft words whispered into his ear soothed a ragged, wild beast that always seemed to pulse beneath his skin. Remus gave him safety, unrelenting support, and such soul deep love that it almost always felt to Sirius that he was bathed in light whenever Remus touched him.

He turned his head so his lips brushed against Remus’ in a silent request that was granted immediately. Soft lips pressed against his, the touch a benediction to his battered spirit, slid and coaxed and comforted. When the kiss ended, Sirius tucked his face into the crook of Remus’ neck. 

He didn’t need to see the stars for comfort with Remus here and so long as he had Remus with him he’d never need the stars’ comfort.


End file.
